The embodiments herein relate generally to home construction.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, users sought new ways to illuminate kitchen or bathroom areas, without having to constantly change bulbs, or fixtures. Prior art LED tile solutions have difficult processes on how to install tile to be backlit, or by installing LEDs in the grout lines it's difficult to access the LEDs when they burn out. Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem.